She loves me not
by Sofistinha
Summary: A Cleon fanfic about mixed feelings, past stories and friends helping and hurting friends- And now I'm here, alone on the telephone line. I'm right where you want me to be. And I know Ill wait alone and never I ask. Ill be where you want me to be. Ill say what I think: Ill never be what you want me to be. Why don't you tell me? Tell me it's not true. -
1. Chapter I - Just a man

**AN:** Well, well! Here I am again! Hope you guys are doing alright!  
So… just to let you all know, this is my take on a CLEON (Claire + Leon) fic. Once again, it's just a PWP (porn without plot) for the same old reason: laziness.

I decided to place this right after my other fic entilted "The Real Thing"- which tells about Claire's time with Wesker after being kidnapped by him. I chose to do it like this, because it's easy to make Cleon happen with the opening of her receiving a "Welcome Back" visit from him. You don't have to read the up mentioned fic to understand this one. This is just added info. But feel free to check on my profile for the link to it, if you're up to.

The set up is that Leon couldn't stop thinking about Claire after they've said their goodbyes by the end of the Harvardville mission, but at the time he decided that they have had enough of each other, so he didn't act on it. But when he found out that Claire had been kidnapped, he got mad with guilt. He was so afraid that he would never see her again and tell her how he felt since they have become so apart, that he used the excuse to see her just as a checkup, but as you all will soon be able to tell, there's much more to it than a welcome visit.

This first chapter has a slow pace and its pretty long, because I want to get EVERYTHING clear on Leon's motives. I want to show his reasoning and what is inside his head. I hope you guys can endure it. I promise to commit myself into delivering a steamy, fluffy and nasty smut between them once I set everything right on his POV.

English is not my mother tongue, Brazilian Portuguese is; and I do not have a beta reader. So pretty please, take it easy on me T-T

I really wish you guys have a nice time reading this and want to thank you in advance for giving me this chance.  
With nothing more to add,

My Best Regards.

 ** _She loves me not_** _– An Resident Evil_ ** _CLEON_** _(_ _ **C**_ ** _l_** _aire_ _Redfield and L_ _ **eon**_ _S. Kennedy) HOT AND BOTHERED_ ** _PWP FANFICTION_**

 ** _Subtitles:_**

 _|Lyrics|_ _  
_ _-Dialogue-_ _  
_ _"Thoughts"_

 ** _Chapter I – Just a man_**

 _| Sky is clear tonight  
Sky is clear tomorrow |_

Looking up the night sky, so clear and full of stars, Leon sighed. He was feeling slightly nervous with sweaty palms and that anxious feeling was making him slightly out of breath.  
 _" Get a hold on yourself, Kennedy. Wasn't it exactly what you've wanted?"_ – he asked himself.

-/-

Since the episode on Raccoon city, where himself, Sherry and Claire escaped the damned city together, Leon felt that the trio had a special bond. He was so lost, angry, confused, so fucking tired and hurt - they all were-, but they still had one another to cope, to rely on and to find some comfort after all the hell they went through…. Well…That was until Claire simply said she was leaving for her brother.

Leon tried to reason with her, tried to explain that the little kid needed her right now, that HE needed her. They didn't know if someone (or something) had survived the outbreak, they didn't know who could be after them. Leon tried to convince her that Chris was a grown man who had military training and didn't need her to do something just as foolish as to go after him a second time and get herself into trouble AGAIN. Leon had even tried to persuade her, promising that once the duo could figure what's to be done about Sherry, he would go with her after Chris. He was a cop afterall -he had training, had skills-, he would help her. It was just a matter of having some patience.

 _|A star is out  
I reach for one to sparkle in my hand |_

But she was so stubborn and eager – to get into trouble- that everything fell on deaf ears. With nothing more than a "goodbye" for him and a kiss on sleeping Sherry's forehead, the redhead was gone.  
Leon became colder after that. He felt betrayed. Both women he bonded in the past two days of hell had crash and burned his trust. Ada used him. Claire abandoned him.  
Then the government happened. Sherry was taken and Leon was forced to sell his soul to them in order to assure the girl would be…safe.  
From that day at Raccoon on, the only times he had any kind of contact with Claire, was from that e-mail she sent him while hostage on Rockfort Island asking for help and a phonecall when she got back.  
They have had enough of each other.

Then Spain happened. Ashley, The Illuminados, Las plagas, his "infection"…Krauser….Ada…  
Again Ada: using him and … abandoning him…  
After that he was a different person, more distant… stone-cold… a perfect agent.

 _|A star is out  
I will not touch you, I am just a man|  
_

Committed only to his work, training and womanizing for fun during his spare time… Young and free- Kennedy had it all.  
Until Hardvardville that had been enough for him.

But when he saw her again, at that airport, fighting the undead with just an umbrella, looking out for the other survivors, trying to save a little girl, all tough, beautiful and besides all the doom, still smiling- he have lost his own desire to keep his distance.

At first, Leon thought they would feel like strangers but then Claire would break the ice and everything would be like they have never been apart at all…However, It turned out that it had been awkward his reencounter with her. Yes- it had been years since they last saw each other, but for her so warm and cheerful nature, Leon had hoped that Claire would throw her arms around his neck give him the famous Redfield-Hug. But she did not. They greeted each other like they have never been any close. Have they ever been close anyway?

"Just like strangers"- he thought.

After that weird greeting, while on the wide area of the airport, Rani – the little girl she was taking care- got bumped by that Senator _Pig_ Davis and fell near an approaching horde of undead. Without hesitation, Claire jumped for her rescue- such a brave and kind heart. Watching the scene unfold, Leon threw his spare pistol to her, and she kicked some deadass. Cuddling the girl afterwards, she gave him his gun back. "Thank you"- she just said.

Strangers they were indeed.

And he had yet to finish his mission and still had his partner, agent Muller, to look after. Leon had to fight every urge in his body to stop thinking about the Redfield girl. With all that action going on, it was easier to keep his musings at bay…He had even flirted with Angela – always the playboy- in order to keep his mind away from Claire.

Then he saw her hurt when they bumped into each other again at the Willpharma site. His heart stung. Claire had her leg hurt and was still trying to save the day. Once again he tried to help, but she's tough cookie and denied his offer. She's no cop, had no military training, no superpowers, she's just a civilian. She SURVIVED IMPENDING DOOM TWICE already and was doing it again. His elevator descent after they parted ways again was far longer than he expected especially because of that. Worry.

 _|Sky is clear tonight  
Sky is clear tomorrow|_

After all the hell they both went through from that damned airport outbreak ,the boss fight against Curtis and the escape from Willpharma site; Leon offered her a lift in hope that they could spend some time together. It was the first time since Claire took off from that shitty motel all those years ago, that he felt inclined to reach for her, to become closer again.

" _..Want a lift?..."_  
Unfortunately, that day she already had a schedule of her own and a limo was waiting for her, so his offer was declined.

 _"… Next time we bump into each other let's hope its some place….more normal…" –_ he had said.

"… _Definitely…"_ –It almost seemed that he could still hear her voice. A shy smile played upon his face as he remembered.  
 _"…Until next time then…"_ – He had said that, but he was sure they wouldn't be around each 'til another hell broke loose and they happened to be randomly at the same shithole, like usual. Kennedy took it as a sign. They have had enough of each other indeed.

 _|And every night I shut my eyes  
So I don't have to see the light|_

That was, of course, until the news of her kidnapping reached him. Chris gave Leon a call around two days after Claire went missing, asking if she was with him or if he knew her whereabouts.

During Claire's eight (or so) months of captivity, Leon and Chris had had no rest. It was then, that the boys got somehow close and also became ...apart.  
Chris was just as stubborn as the redhead (if not more) and the fact that **Wesker** was the one who had her, drove the man crazy. Christopher was always on edge, cursing and picking useless fights with everyone. They both have fought a lot while trying to search and rescue the younger Redfield. And it was also driving Leon crazy. He kept thinking the worst -fueled by Chris' outbursts- and getting overwhelmed with his own guilt, thinking that he would never see her bright smile again or be able to tell her how he felt.

What drove him forward was the thought of everything he wanted to share with her once she got back, how the thought of her brought him a mix of unwanted feelings. Some good ones, like those feelings of joy and comfort that the memories of the night on the hotel brought him: The trio laughing for just being cleaned up and fed, how nice was to see her dealing with Sherry – so caring. Her worried face- so funny- as she was about to change his bandages or her smile to him as she was about to snuggle into him so they could sleep- Leon had never met someone who had such a beautiful and innocent smile- … but he also wanted to share how those same memories equally evoked bad feelings. He wanted her to finally know how much she had hurt him for leaving, how she was the reason of him becoming this colder person for breaking his trust. Leon wanted to tell her about his resentment and rage for being left, his unhealthy worry- because he knew how her brave and bold nature often could and would put her in trouble. He also wanted to express how he felt about her as a woman- to explain that he did not want nor need to sexually desire her, because it was like longing for a sister or something- but she had kept him awake many nights … He wanted to tell her that he had never met a girl as tough and kind hearted as her. That the sexiest thing he ever saw was that beautiful redhead handling firearms and fighting the dead with only an umbrella.  
And on top of it all, he needed to tell her that above all the suffering her decision to leave him that fateful night had brought him, he still felt his heart ache with sadness and happiness all the same, every time her figure flooded his mind.  
Leon wasn't in love with her. No.  
And usually a tomboy like Claire wouldn't be his choice for a date either- he would rather bed the femme fatale type. But Kennedy felt attracted to her somehow. Maybe not in a sexual way- he wasn't so sure anyway. Leon felt that their story was incomplete. He just wanted to open up his heart to her….  
If not as mates, at least as friends and partners.

 _|Shining so bright  
I'll dream about a cloudy sky, a cloudy sky|  
_

So finding Claire became his motivation AND obsession.  
He and Chris parted ways and went on their own search and rescue operation.  
Leon was trying to use his influence and put the government resources on their "personal mission".  
Chris had the BSAA to help them. He and Jill broke into the Spencer residence to detain Ozwell and try to find anything that would lead them to Wesker whereabouts. Chris and Jill faced off with Albert. At the climax of the battle, Jill fell off a cliff together with the tyrant.

Everything became so more difficult after that.  
They had lost Jill and Claire was still missing. All hope was nearly gone.

Chris was suffering from depression and was having drinking problems. He isolated himself and not very much was heard from him besides that he was seeking trouble, always picking fights and blacking out any and everywhere from alcohol abuse and exertion.

He and Leon had become strangers again.

Then one day, after months of unsuccessful hard work, loneliness, tiredness and existential crisis, while drowning himself in sorrow and alcohol, Leon received the strangest, loudest, cheerful and happiest phone call he ever did from Chris.

 _"MY SISTER! MY SISTER IS BACK, KENNEDY! FUCK! CLAIREBEAR CAME BACK TO US! AND SHES FINE, KENNEDY! SHE IS FUCKING FINE!"_  
Then Chris simply hung up.

Leon swallowed dry.  
 _"She's back."_  
And he was so heavily drunk.  
 _"She is back."-_ he repeated to himself out loud.

 _|"Man was born to love  
Though often he has sought  
Like Icarus, to fly too high  
And far too lonely than he ought  
To kiss the sun of east and west  
And hold the world at his behest  
To hold the terrible power  
To whom only gods are blessed  
But me, I am just a man"|_

-/-

 _-…Excuse me, Sir… May I pass?_ – A voice startled him.  
Leon was so into his reminiscences that he did not realize he was standing at the entrance of the Redfield's building, blocking the way. He cleared his dry throat and let the old lady pass by.  
 _-I'm sorry ma'am… There you go…-_ He opened the door for her and followed inside.  
He made his checkup with the receptionist, trying his best not to be a jerk with all that flirting she pulled on him. He was now a man on a mission. This visit was a surprise he arranged with Chris. The older Redfield had to travel back to Europe to keep their search on Jill's body so Leon was supposed to keep an eye on Claire for Chris during his absence.  
She was back from captivity only three days ago and was released from the BSAA quarantine just this morning.  
He was so nervous. Just like a teenage boy.  
Leon was so used to chitchat or no chat at all, that the idea of having deep conversation with someone- especially like Claire- gave him Goosebumps. So much for a happy ending.

 _|And every night I shut my eyes  
So I don't have to see the light|  
_

Postponing the inevitable, Leon decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator. More time to think everything through. Holding the gifts he bared for her: a teddy bear holding a heart that had a "Welcome Back" saying and a box of fancy chocolate, he started his ascension to the Redfield's home, all the while trying to figure how to approach her, how to introduce himself, what to ask, what not to ask…  
 _"Damned sweaty palms."  
_ …what to say, how to say it.  
 _"Fuck, I'm here…. This.."_  
He knocked once.  
 _"…is…"_  
Knocked twice…  
 _-IT.-_ unconsciously he said it aloud and then the door opened and the brightest smile EVER greeted him. _  
_

 _|Shining so bright  
I'll dream about a cloudy sky, a cloudy sky|  
_

- _What is IT, Leon?-_ That voice… So cheerful and warm…that rendered him speechless… and then she did what he always hoped she would…She hugged him…with that famous Bear Hug: powerful and comfy. Suddenly he wasn't feeling like a stranger anymore.  
Leon promptly reciprocated the hug, encircling his arms around her smaller frame, pulling her the closest he could. They both had closed eyes, enjoying this feeling of renewed bond.  
Leon exhaled so deeply. He didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath. This time had been soooo different from their previous encounter. He forgot everything he was musing about before. He felt so connected with her right now. He didn't need a speech. He would just go with the flow.

Both parted only enough for them to see each other eyes. They were both smiling.

 _\- Is it, Claire-bear! Welcome back!-_ he said with an amused tone, using the nickname Chris blurted out back at the time Leon received the weird call about Claire's return. Her greeting made him feel bolder.

They then became aware of the awkward position they were in, that suddenly both jumped apart, clearing throats, cheeks red and looking away.

 _| And every night I shut my eyes  
But now I've got them open wide |_

Leon handed Claire his gifts and she invited him in.  
He took a seat at her couch, facing her kitchen.

 _-…Yammy! Fancy chocolate, Mr Kennedy! –_ she added checking the box.  
 _\- Thank you.-_ she smiled at him from her kitchen counter, while putting the chocolate away.

 _-…If I know you well enough, I think I should have brought you beer instead, Redfield_.- he gave her a sincere smile, following her through the kitchen with his eyes.  
She was wearing a loose and large STARS white cotton t-shirt that must have been her brother's and black cotton shorts, very tight and short, almost completely hidden by the was shoeless and had her hair tied in a loose ponytail, swinging both ways with her every move. She was looking different. Longer strands, so bright and looking so soft. Glowing skin and longer finger nails. Leon wasn't sure if his memories were accurate, but Claire never looked so feminine like this before. It could be his mind playing tricks on him, since those past months he became obsessed with her. But she definitely looked much more appealing to him right now.

 _\- As If the Redfield residence would EVER be out of beer, Kennedy. You did right. It is good having something sweet around here for a change…-_ she laughed and winked at him.  
 _-Want something to drink?-_ and then from the fridge she raised and shook a cold and sweat beer, grinning at him.

 _-…Are you planning on get me drunk tonight, Redfield?-_ he asked feigning innocence and surprise raising an eyebrow _._

-…Maybe?- she said playfully while opening two bottles and coming to sit by his side. She handled one to him and they toasted.

 _\- to the good side of the force!-_ she said laughing. _  
-to you.-_ he added, looking her in the eye. _  
-to us!-_ she completed.  
- _Cheers!-_ and they both clicked their bottles together and drowned half of it in one single gulp, while exchanging a intense glare.

 _|You've fallen into my hands|_

The awkward silence fell between then and became a bit uncomfortable for both, as they were shifting on the couch, now looking at anywhere but each other.  
Their bottles were empty already.  
Claire got silently up and went back to the kitchen for some more beer.

Leon didn't know what to say to start a healthy conversation with her at this point. She just got back from such traumatic experience and they have been so distant since Raccoon. He both wanted and wanted not to know about her experience with Wesker.

He was the first to try breaking the silence.  
 _  
-… So …Claire … I came by to… uh...check on you… you know…-_ He was nervous again.Leon began to ramble, the words struggling to get out of his mouth and make some sense…

But then Claire put the two bottles on the center table and sat facing him, suddenly taking his hands in hers.  
She was looking him right in the eyes again. Reading him … and letting him read her.

Leon was never a person to held stares. He have always heard that the eyes were the windows to one's soul and the agent always preferred keeping his windows closed - to most people anyway- and nothing could hold distance better then to look away. But Claire made it feel different somehow.  
 _"She is always so bold and sure of herself."-_ he thought, feeling somehow drawn to her forwardness _._ So he held her stare. _"…This is it."_ – he decided.

 _\- …Listen, Leon… You don't have to feel like a stranger around me. I know that a long time ago we parted ways on a not so friendly manner, but … the bond that was born from our experiences together, is sure capable of overcoming any mistakes of the past… at least on my part..-_

she sighed. _\- Look…this time I've spent under Wesker's care…-_ her eyes started to water.

Leon frowned, instinctively squeezing her tiny hands in his so much bigger ones. _  
"Wesker's care? Did she say Wesker's…care?"-_ he questioned himself.

 _-..Leon?-_

she asked, concern in her voice. _  
-…Leon?..-_

|And now you're burning me  
You're burning me|

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter II- Pristina

_**AN: This chapter is REALLY LONG, BORING and OVER DRAMATIC. I am very sorry for that. I really am. But it is needed.**_ _ **I'm just filling up so the sex scene wouldn't be out of nowhere. I still hope you guys can endure it.  
The smut it's probably going to be delivered on next chapter.  
Stay tuned IF you can.**_

My best regards.

 _ **She loves me not**_ _–  
An Resident Evil __**CLEON**_ _(_ ** _C_** _ **laire**_ _Redfield and L_ ** _eon_** _S. Kennedy) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|_ _  
_ _-Dialogue-_ _  
_ _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **II- Pristina**_

|I'm watching you|

The thought of Claire suffering from Stockholm syndrome made his blood boil and his heart ache. It hurt him beyond repair just to imagine all the things his friend may have suffered under Wesker's… care?- She did put it like that, didn't she? And it angered him. _  
\- …I'm so sorry, Claire… I didn't want my presence to push you… You shouldn't have to remember about…-_ He couldn't say it. Instinctively, as a body reaction to all that pent up emotion, Leon was about to disengage their tangled hands and clench his into fists, but Claire stopped him.

|I'm watching|

 _-…Oh … Leon… no…-_ she got even closer and squeezed his hands into her own again, bringing them to her lips, kissing it while looking him in the eye with watered ones, a small and sincere smile playing on her face.  
 _-… Chris had this same reaction… it's not like this… it wasn't like you may be imagining it to be, Leon… …-_ her voice was so low and full of emotion. Wet tears were running down her pale face.  
 _-…..I…shouldn't bring his name up so soon….I'm sorry…-_ she kissed his hands again. _\- …Just know that he didn't hurt me …I'll tell you everything you want to know about it… I promise… -_

|You shall weep no more|

Claire looked so fragile with all that emotion displayed on her features; and even knowing that she wasn't, he still felt somehow touched by it. Leon was trying to fight the urge to hug her protectively. He started to caress the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. His eyes were shiny too, but he wasn't about to cry, he was just so confused and worried… he wasn't used to deep conversations and emotional outbursts. Simple and clean always suited the agent better.  
\- _I had so much to tell you, Claire…but… now that I have the opportunity, I feel so nervous…and_..- he was again trying to make some sense, to avoid hurting her more than she already was. He just didn't know how to do it.

 _-..Leon...Please… I need you to understand that all this time I was away, I was treated right…all things considered of course…and I also had a lot of spare time and loneliness to think my whole life through and … a LOT was going on my head. And …-_ her voice cracked. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
 _-… and I realized all the mistakes I have made. All the wrong decisions and all the consequences of it… you…Sherry…were-  
_  
 _\- always on your mind…-_ He added to her speech. He knew she was going to say it; it was just like he felt his whole life too. He understood.  
 _  
-Exactly...-_  
She laughed and smiled again moving slightly her head up and down as if saying yes, that he was right…  
 _-..Look, what I want to say is that I saw that I did you wrong. I did both of you wrong… You and Sherry were everything that I had for real after we survived that nightmare… We had been through hell and back together…we needed each other…and I have left you guys. There is no excuse for that. I know that by now… I was selfish. And I know that that episode on our lives was the reason that we became so apart. I knew we had bond and I just overstepped it. I know that you were going to say that you missed me when you started this conversation and... Hell, there are no words to express how I have missed you.-_ she was crying copiously now. All the real drama involved her personal life and her neglected relationships with everyone and facing Leon right now was just too much of it.

|Its your last breath of air|

Leon couldn't fight it anymore. He untangled their hands and pulled her for a hug. He squeezed her hard and so did she, hugging him back. She was weeping so much, her frame shaking in his arms. Without thinking, he simply took her whole body to him and cradled her like a small child, leaving her to sit on his lap. Instinctively, he started that soft and slow motion of back and forth, soothing her. The only way he could think of doing so. Leon put as little space between them as possible, just enough to be able to look her in the eyes again, still cradling her.  
- _Shh….It's ok… It's ok, Clairebear…We all did what we had to do...-_

 _\- Leon… I just wish I could have made everything turn out different, But I couldn't. All this time I had during my captivity, gave me space and maturity to view our history as it is: destiny. If I had stayed with you both back then, we wouldn't be here right now. I was so young back then… So naïve and reckless…Maybe when the government showed up, everything would turn into shit. I wouldn't let them take Sherry, Leon… I wouldn't trust them like you did… I would have caused you guys nothing but harm…. I thought I had all the answers… But I did not! and If you had done as you told me you would do and go with me after Chris, we both would be trapped on that damned Island. We could all be dead by now. I know I can't say these things as if they could make all the hurt go away simply because it was "destiny" … but all I want to tell you is that I am trully sorry that I have hurt you, because I know I did. I can't change the past, and in all truth, I'm not even sure I would… But … You have saved me, Leon….more times that I could count…even when I didn't deserved it…I owe you my life…and I love you and Sherry so much… You two are my family too damnit… And I want you to believe that leaving you two behind was by far the most difficult decision I have made my entire life. I NEED you to believe that. I was blinded by my fear; I was so fucking afraid I would lose Chris, that I would never be able to tell him how much I love him. I needed to do something. It's just how I am… I simply throw myself into trouble. I am a trouble maker, Leon…-  
_ She was now laughing and crying.

|These walls won't week them out  
They'll keep you in|

 _\- You are a trouble maker indeed, Redfield!-_ Leon was glad that the tension seemed to suddenly dissipate. Claire is always so confident, so fierce. She opened up so easily. Exactly the opposite of Leon. He came so sure he would the one to spill his beans… And there she was… the one doing it. He laughed at himself. _"You are such a wuss, Kennedy"-_ he told himself, while cleaning up with his thumb a tear threatening to roll down her face.

 _\- and since you're being so honest, I'll give you the truth, Redfield: since that day back at Harvardville, all I could think of was how to tell you exactly these things you just told me. I have been playing on my head all the ways to say how important you are in my life and to my story, Claire. Through the good and the bad, I never stopped admiring and caring for you. NEVER. -  
_ He hugged her again, this time snuggling into the crook of her neck, breathing her in. There wasn't any malice in his doing, just a gesture of affection between two long time friends. But he shivered when she did the same to him, instinctively hugging her tighter. He closed his eyes and tried to refocus. Leon cleared his throat and continued…

 _-…When your brother came to me about you missing… I was so afraid that I would never see you again…. It was then that I finally understood your motives back at the day when you chose to leave for him…I believe you, Claire…. I really do… And I love you and Sherry too. We're family.-_  
He made her look him in the eye again, cradling her face into both of his hands, keeping her in place. Her smile was so wide open, her eyes so blue and bright. Claire had the features of those idealized angels. She was so beautiful, and she looked so very innocent. _  
\- I believe you. Do you believe me? –_

|But whos going to protect you?|

 _\- I do!-_ that cheerful tune was back again. And then, she did it. She stole a peck, just touching her lips to his.  
 _-We are family, Leon Scott Kennedy…-_ she did it again and got up all of a sudden, leaving a stunned, flabbergasted Leon sitting completely still, on her couch.  
 _-Want some more beer? …-_ she headed for the kitchen and was already by the fridge grabbing two more bottles as if nothing has happened. _  
-We have so much to talk about…I'm pretty sure you wanna know everything about my newest adventure!–_ Claire started to gather some appetizers for them, getting a bowl and filling it with potato chips and picking some spicy dips. _  
\- But You are not drunk enough for that!-_ she added playfully.

|Whos going to protect you?|

It took Leon some time to get over the strange feeling of being so…bewildered. He knew she wasn't flirting with him. He knew it. But his body did not. That was so unexpected and… kind of arousing. He heard her saying something at the back of his mind and suddenly he got up while drowning his second beer and went to the kitchen to help her.  
 _-Sorry, what did you say, Redfield? …. I was lost in my own thoughts for a minute..-_ he said approaching her in order to help.

 _\- Nah, not much…I was just asking if you wanted some more beer. -_ looking him over her shoulder, she saw the man come to her wearing a beautiful and unusual broad smile. Claire could swear that she was seeing Leon with red cheeks. Was he shy now? Why ?

 _-May I help you, milady?-_ He came from behind. His tall frame stalking her, the agent was looking at her doings by her shoulder, invading her personal space, being very close to her back. They weren't touching, but they surely could felt the heat of each other.

Leon started to feel bold around her somehow.

 _\- You can help me get you drunk if you may, Sir.-_ she retorted feigning seriousness, looking him over her shoulder. Her cheeks suddenly turned pink. She's the one who somehow felt shy now. He was so close to her sensitve back.  
 _\- I cannot get you drunk if you don't drink, Kennedy.-_ She winked at him over her shoulder, trying her best not to blush even more with all that proximity. The vibe around them seemed so different now. What have happened? Did she do something?  
 _-… so… movie night? –_ she suggested, trying to distract herself from all the different vibe around them _,_ while opening their bottles and trying hand him one. She grabbed the bowl of chips and the dips and was about to turn around and head for the couch again, but realized that Leon wasn't moving. She was cornered between the kitchen counter and the agent.

|Who?|

 _-..Leon?-_ she asked unsure, with a raised eyebrow, while trying her best to turn around without brushing into him with all that close proximity. _– Are you ok, Sir?-_

Leon was looking deeply at her without saying a thing. He seemed to be silently observing her, studying her. Then a smirk appeared.  
 _-I'm so glad you are back, milady. Let's get me drunk.-_ He grabbed his bottle and then turned around and headed back towards to the couch.

Claire followed suit, laughing to herself. She has never had the time to explore this side of Leon. She was feeling like they had never been apart at all, so in sync.  
 _-…Let's do it, Sir!...You're staying for the night, right, Leon?-_  
Leaving the bowl on top of the center table and bringing it closer to the sofa, she started to look for the remote controller.  
 _-damned remote! What the fuck is the problem with those devices?-_ she was now talking to herself on all fours, looking under the couch.

Wide eyes. Leon swallowed. Suddenly his throat felt so freaking dry, that he almost emptied his beer in one single gulp. _"Get a hold on yourself, Kennedy. She's practically your sister."-_ Easier said than done though.  
 _-What are you doing, Red?-_ he asked, clearing his throat again and trying to divert his eyes from her rear so round and up. _"So close and yet, so far away at the same time"._ Maybe all those months of sexual abstinence were taking a toll on him.  
 _-Want some help?-_ he crouched near her resting a hand on her back, near her rump.

Claire nearly jumped when she felt his hand. Sensitive back.  
 _\- hahaha-_ she laughed nervously.  
 _\- no… no…that's fine… it's… just that I'm …FOUND IT, motherfucker!-_ she raised her trophy.  
 _-Hahaha Sorry, I was just looking for the remote.-_ and wriggled it in front of his face, coming to sit by the couch and grabbing her beer in the process, taking a sip.

 _-Hey Red…Do you mind if I get another one ?-_ he raised his empty bottle.  
 _\- I'm suddenly feeling really Thristy haha-_ this time he was the one to laugh nervously. Such image craved into his mind had him dry.

 _\- Sure! Help yourself, baby.-_ the young woman was now looking for something suitable on tv for their movie night, clueless about what she was evoking in him now.

 _\- …So …. Are you ready to talk about what you went through? –_ he asked casually, trying not to sound like he was pushing her. He got his beer and got back to couch, sitting right beside her, all too close again.

|In every dark land|

 _\- …Well… What can I say ? Life isn't always so black and white, Leon. Who could have imagined that I was infected? I was always put under tests and checkups. After Raccon, Antarctica…even after Harvardville the BSAA got me tested and they couldn't find any trace of viruses. Once again, I came to believe that it's all about fate. I was destined to be with the tyrant, you know? And I'll tell you what… He isn't a good and moral person indeed…But…-_ she closed and her eyes and sighed.

Leon saw it coming. He frowned before she even let it out.

 _-…Wesker isn't all bad either… -  
_

An image of the Asian spy crossed his mind. The woman in red…Ada. He understood what Claire was saying. There's always much more than what it seems. _" Life isn't always so black and white"._ His frown dissipated then.

 _\- and for the love of god my brother will never hear me say it out loud or I'll be dishonored.-_ she added laughing at how childish she sounded.  
- _But seriously now… I was really afraid I was going to die… But Wesker assured me. He cured me, Leon. He has saved me too, just like you good guys always did. For selfish purposes, of course…I'm not naïve. At first I was abducted alright… and that frightened me. But … when I realized what situation I was really in, what exactly was at risk, I was convinced that the best course of action was to cooperate with him. Wesker knew I was infected before hand, he knew about the viruses and well... he wasn't treating me like I wasn't human. I began as a test subject, yes…But … I was treated right. He always acted like a jerk. So bossy and aggressive and impatient…always demanding something… kinda sexy sometimes…haha –_ she said laughing to herself _\- I'm just kidding…anyway …He made clear that his intent with me was genuine. I can even risk saying that at some point the freak was even concerned about my wellbeing…. Maybe I am delusional…who would know?-_ she sipped her beer and took some chips dippin' them. _  
-Huuum, yammy!-_ she made a … face.

|In every flower bed|

Leon had to look away. Such a _sexy_ face. _"Why is she affecting me this away today? What the fuck?"_ He gulped his beer again. _"Maybe is the alcohol. I better slow down."_ He then took a portion of chips too.

 _-Anyway… after sometime, He let me share the house with him instead of keeping me locked up, and started to teach me simple procedures in the lab to keep me busy…I get really cranky when I'm bored… and although He never talked on a personal or intimate manner of himself, he shared a lot about my own condition, never keeping me in the dark… and promised me that if he could have my virus to research, in exchange he would find me a cure. Did you read my files?-_ She looked at him, curious.

 _\- No…not YET… I'm hoping.-_ this time he winked at her trying to sooth the subject. He knew her file was personal and all, so couldn't risk being nosy.

 _\- Once the BSAA is done with it, I'll show you…But just to forward, I have been infected with the veronica virus since Antarctica. The virus was lying dormant, that's why the BSAA couldn't find it. Did you remember when I hurt my leg at the explosion caused by Curtis at the willpharma site? –_ he nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat at the memory _.-Thru the cut I've got infected with G…Such a mess, huh? The sickness I was feeling before my abduction was due to Veronica fighting off G….I'm a freak, Kennedy-_ she laughed.

 _-… Yeah, I think you are, Red… Always did…-_ he added playfully hitting her on her arm.  
 _\- I'm kidding…But, are you virus free now ?-_

 _\- Well, after all that have happened, I'll never be 100% sure, but not just Wesker, but the BSAA as well told me that yes, I'm virus free and immune to those two strains now. Whos the cool kid, huh?-_ this time was her turn to playfully hit him.

He became serious again all of a sudden. _\- And did you know where you two were located? Do you know where the bastard is now?-_ He wanted to ask about Jill too, but he felt this was way too much for now. She obviously didn't know anything, otherwise Chris and the BSAA wouldn't be still searching at the Spencer State. So he left it.

 _\- …no… unfortunately I do not. –_ she replied, disappointment in her voice _.- I was drugged on the way in and out. I have no idea. I tried to figure where we were. But it was such an isolated place and I had no access to internet and television and stuff. I just remember that it was around a mountainous area and had this cold and damp climate…. Which doesn't tell us much. It could be anywhere. But I would guess it was somewhere in Europe.-_ she added hopeful.

 _\- I see.-_ he sipped again and they both fell into silence for a moment. Leon was the one to break it again. _  
-So..if you don't mind, I'm staying the night…Will my integrity be safe, Redfield? –_ he eyed her suspiciously.

 _\- I can't promise you anything, Kennedy-_ she replied serious _. – Who knows what the night holds, uh?-_ then the young woman threw a potato chip at him, laughing and proceeding to find a decent movie for them to watch.

Leon kept observing her. He was feeling so comfortable around her. Then a flash of her round rear flooded his mind. He drowned his fourth bottle.  
 _-Hey Red, do you mind if I use your toilet?-_ Leon asked a bit on edge. He started to sweat. The alcohol and those images where taking the best of him.

 _-Sure…on the hall, first door left, agent.-_

|In every marriage bed|

While he was using the restroom, Claire gathered some pillows, blankets, a comfy and thin sheet to cover their bodies and a mat. Pushing the center table away and using the mat and the blankets, she made a makeshift bed on the living room floor for them.

In the bathroom, Leon did his thing and also washed his face and neck, looking himself in the mirror. _" What's happening to you, Scott? Will it really be a good idea staying the night? She's your sister, man….with such a beautiful as..eye! Such beautiful eyes, you perv… Chris told you to take care of her…not advantage… But she's so nice… so soft…and smell so good… Damnit Claire… why are you having this effect on me?… _"_ He washed his face again _…_ "How can I look at her again and don't see her on all fours in the back of my mind? __I can vividly remember that night at the motel on Raccoon outskirts….she snuggling into me… fitting perfectly in my arms….oh that asssssss..STOP IT!"-_ he gave himself a little pat on the cheeks on reprimand. _"You're messing up, Scott. BIG TIME. Get a hold on yourself…Think about Chris and keep your distance. Tomorrow you are going for a sexhunt, get some, get laid… everything will be fine. Just keep these unwanted thoughts away. She doesn't deserve it."-_ Resuming his musings, Leon went back to the living room decided to block out any dirty ideas.

The lights were turned off and Claire was laid on the makeshift bed still switching through channels. The chocolate box he gave her lay now on her chest and she was savoring some.

 _-Couldn't find anything yet, Red?-_ the man asked coming to sit by her side.

 _-Nah, I couldn't find anything appealing just yet.-_ she looked bored _.- And by the way ...these are delicious, Baby.-_ she motioned the chocolates. _\- Thumbs up!-_ she made the gesture.  
She then turned to him and patted his thigh.  
 _\- You can lay down, Kennedy, it's the same price.-_ she smiled and got back to her "finding a good movie mission".

He obliged and laid down beside her. There were close again.

 _-YEY! THIS IS IT, Kennedy! Tighten your seatbelt and prepare for our ride! Have you ever watched Original Sin? …such a nasty and good movie!-_ she was grinning.

 _-Nah, I never have. But you seem so excited about it… Let's do this, ma'am!-_ He then shifted, getting comfortable. Leon inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was wearing such a sweet perfume. He so wanted to sniff her.

And as if reading his mind, Claire put aside the chocolate box and snuggled into him, hugging him and placing her head against his chest. At first he got stiff, surprised by her actions and actually afraid that she might have read his mind indeed. She made a sound, almost a moan, showing how comfy she was. So he relaxed. _"Just keep these unwanted thoughts away, huh? Easier said than done though"_ \- he thought to himself.

 _-I hope you don't mind.-_ she said.

 _\- No, not at all, Red.-_ he kissed the top of her head and without reservations, decided to sniff her indeed. It wasn't like he was taking advantage of her or something… just a sweet and innocent sniff. _"right?!"_

She started to laugh. Such a nice laugh. He could feel the vibration of it reverberating on his chest.  
 _\- What is it, Red ?-_ he asked curious.

 _-You tell me, man! hahaha…Are you sniffing me, Kennedy ?-_ she raised her head a bit from his chest and eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

|Ill be with you|

 _-Maybe I am.-_ and he made a naughty face, just like a pampered child caught doing something wrong. _– What are you going to do about it huh, Redfield?-_ he challenged.

 _-You creep! Im going to… do this!-_ and then she bit his chest, clenching one of his nipples between her teeth even thru the fabric of his undershirt.

 _-OUCH!-_ he cried, trying to shove her head away.

She was deliciously laughing, so heartily.  
How could two adults act in such childish manners around each other?  
Leon missed it. It felt good.

 _-Redfield! You pest!-_ Leon shifted his position again, and without consciously noticing, he was on top of her.

His cheeks were bright red and so were hers.  
Silence fell between them.

|I'm watching you|

They seemed to be under some kind of dry spell, drawn to each other's gaze. Both were now eyeing one another. Increasing Breathing rhythm.

Claire reached for his face, uncovering part of his eyes as she tried to pull his hair behind his ear.  
And then he did it. Leon lowered his face and kissed her.

-/-

 **AN: Well, Well, thank you for reaching the end of this never ending chapter. I know it kinda sucked….but … I had to do it…and well, I'm not used to play or read Leon (fics), so he can seem OOC, I don't mind. I'm only using his handsome body anyway LOL I'm Kidding…Or maybe I'm not. You figure.**

 **Anyway…  
I would really appreciate any feedback regarding this "plot" and characterization. I'm open for suggestions and advices. What should I change, what not… I hope you guys can help me.  
I hope that you had a good reading and that this babbling didn't turn you down so you can be here again for the next chapter to come.**

 **And a special thanks to my sister Xaori, whos helping and encouraging me along this journey. I have never found anyone so nice and willing like you, sis.**  
 **You have become my motivation here.**

 **With nothing else to add,**  
 **My Best regards.**


	3. Chapter III- Land of Sunshine (M Rated)

**AN: Greetings Y'all !  
Here comes the first bit of Cleon smut I've promised!**

I decided to split it into two chapters.  
First because I'm such a anxious person that couldn't wait to see your response to my first attempt to a Cleon smut;  
and second because I want some opinion on the hotness level here. Is it hot enough? Too OOC for your tastes? Please, let me know.

I'm really appreciating all the feedback I'm receiving. THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY FREAKING MUCH, really. I cannot summon enough words to describe how happy I am. This is so fucking nice! It makes my writing time much more worthy!

I'll be doing some changes on the past chapters in the future, regarding some plotholes and suggestions I have received from you guys. Keep expressing your thoughts, please! They help me A LOT.

I hope it's steamy hot and fluffy enough for your tastes. There's more to come, so please stay tunned!

This chapter it's for mature audiences for obvious reasons so be warned.

Please forgive my OOCness tendencies and enjoy your reading.

With nothing else to add,  
My Best Regards.

 ** _She loves me not_** _–_  
 _An Resident Evil_ ** _CLEON_** _(_ _ **C**_ ** _l_** _aire_ _Redfield and L_ _ **eon**_ _S. Kennedy) HOT AND BOTHERED_ ** _PWP FANFICTION_**

 ** _Subtitles:_**

 _|Lyrics|_  
 _-Dialogue-_  
 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _Chapter_** ** _III- Land of Sunshine_**

|You have a winning way, so keep it|

Beside his apparent shy and stern demeanor, Leon was never a laidback person, least say a laidback lover. The man was addicted to adrenaline and to fight for dominance - that's why he chose to be a cop and usually liked the femme fatale type in the first place- and he loved the rush of pleasure he felt just to try and push the other person towards his intentions. So used to rushed foreplay, Leon didn't even realized that he was doing it to Claire Redfield, as he started the kiss in a fierce and forward manner. His lips crashed against hers and simply acting out, his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, just like that- never the one with shy kisses.  
The moment her eyes closed and her lips parted to allow his tongue entrance; the agent kissed her mouth with passion and skill. He searched for her tongue inside her mouth and when he found it, Leon grabbed it with his teeth and pushed it out, sucking it. Leon sucked Claire's tongue feeling it softness and wetness, relishing at the sounds she was making, and when he released it, his teeth bit and pulled her lower lip, sucking it afterwards, making it swollen and tender.

|Your future  
You are an angel heading for a land of sunshine|

Surprised with his eagerness, Claire let out a sonorous and hot breath into his face and moaned. Instinctively her arms wound up his neck, pulling him closer. She reciprocated his actions doing the same to him, as she bit and suck his tongue and then deepened the kiss, rubbing and entangling her tongue against his, brushing their nose, as the young woman every now and then changed the angle of the kiss, while moving her head different sides, exploring his mouth. All the while she was racking her long nails against the back of his neck, descending to his back, coming to stop by his ass, where she firmly grabbed and squeezed it.

Without thinking, as a natural response to her ministrations, Leon simply pushed his hips forward, pressing his growing erection into her.

|And fortune is smiling upon you  
Prepare for a series of comfortable miracles  
From fasting to feasting|

They both moaned and squeezed their eyes shut tight, relishing at the close contact of their lower parts.  
That's when they both realized what was actually happening.  
Suddenly they opened their eyes and stared at each other. A single moment that seemed to last forever.  
Wide eyes, red cheeks and ragged breaths.

- _I'm sorry_ – they said in unison, as Leon suddenly got off of her, lying by her side and hiding his bulge with a pillow and his face with his right arm.  
 _\- I don't know what have gotten into me, Claire. Geez, I'm really sorry._ – he tried to justify himself saying that in a rushed manner, still a bit out of breath. _\- You're ok?-_

- _That's Ok, Leon…Really..._ – She laid on her side, looking at his hided face and coming to laugh at the pillow around his groin.  
- _I played my part as well_ \- she confessed, touching his arm first as a caress, and then she tugged at it, trying to take it off of his face and make him look at her.  
 _-… You don't have to feel ashamed. We're both adults here… Everything's fine… that's ok . At least that is for me…_ – she tried to free him from the weight of guilt and he did let her take his arm off of his face, but remained silent with closed eyes. She laughed.  
\- _Want some cold water to calm down, agent?-_ she asked, while planting a kiss to his left cheek and getting up.  
She went to the kitchen and gathered some ice and water in two big cups for him and herself.

|And life to you is a dashing, bold adventure  
So sing, and rejoice  
And look for the dream that keeps coming back|

 _-I think your integrity it's not safe with me afterall.._ \- Claire then laughed heartily, almost choking on her water, coughing because of it. - _And you are a great kisser by the way…-_

- _You're not helping me here, Redfield.-_ the young man confessed while pointing to the pillow on his groin. Leon was still plastered on the makeshift bed with closed eyes.

 _-Hahaha I'm sorry. Would you like some help with that?-_ she said with a playful tune pointing to his lap.

- _Claire… stop playing with fire… would you?-_ he warned rolling his eyes at her attempt to embarrass him, now looking serious at her by the kitchen counter .  
 _\- I really don't know why I did that. I'm sorry… I think… I mixed up my emotions…. It was not my intention… to… disrespect you…. I really hope you're not offended or something..-_ his voice failing but sounding honest, he was being sincere. He put himself into a sitting position but the pillow remained on his lap.

 _\- I'm not offended, relax...I told you, I've played my part as well …-_ she added laughing… he was looking soo cute all embarassed.

 _-May I have that cold water now?-_ he asked unsure.

- _Sure thing. Would you mind come and get it ?-_ she had this mischievous smile on her face, looking at his red cheeks and uncertainty with interest. Who would've imagined that the all cool and collected Government agent would have that fire in him? Claire was really surprised and interested on his ways. She would've never imagined that Leon would kiss like that. She was really curious now. She wasn't flirting with him before. But now she would have a try.

 _-..ahn… I'd rather have you bring it to me, if you don't mind.-_ he told her honestly, looking down at his lap. His cheeks couldn't be more red.

 _\- Hahaha You're looking so cute right now, Kennedy… You didn't disrespect me …Don't weight it on you… really Leon … and besides…-_

Her pause made him look at her again. She was biting her lower lip with this… naughty look in her eyes and with red cheeks. _"So damn sexy, damnit!"_ – he thought _._  
 _\- besides…?-_ he urged her, curious now. He needed to engage in one conversation in order to get distracted from the rushing blood into his lower parts. It was difficult to think about another thing other than her lips and that so throaty moan she gave between their kiss. Claire was addicting.

 _-…besides…-_ Now was her time to blush and look away. She took a large gulp of cold water and blurted out without looking at him _.-… Ikindalikedit…-_

 _-What did you say, Claire?-_ he thought he heard her, but it couldn't be, could it?

 _\- I said…. Ikindalikedit, damnit.-_ she did again , simply blurting out the words.

 _-Sorry what was it again?-_ He was sure she said she liked it. He got up then, not minding his bulge anymore, going in her direction. Would the redhead be flirting with him now? Was it? _  
\- ..Are you messing with me, Redfield?-_ he asked, getting closer and closer by the second.

 _\- You've heard me, Kennedy.-_ she made an angry face, pouting, folding her arms and looking away, a bit ashamed. _– I know you did. Don't make me embarrass myself any further…-_

|Your future  
Pat yourself on the back and give yourself a handshake|

Her pout and those red cheeks- such a cute and sexy look on her. Leon gave up on trying to forget how she tasted and sounded. She just said she liked his attempt didn't she? The agent felt confident enough to give their moment another try. Approaching her from behind just like he did before when she was getting the appetizers, this time he glued his front to her back, hugging her and pressing himself into her, perfectly fitting his erection in between her buttcheeks. His hands caressed her arms and stopped by her hands, tangling them together while his mouth was now into her ear. Leon felt her instinctively expose her neck and press into him, moaning in the process.  
 _\- I just wanted to make sure, Red…-_ he whispered, while pressing into her again and planting a fierce kiss to her exposed neck, sucking her skin in the process. He was fully hard now.

 _\- well, I couldn't be more sure after that kiss.. wow, Leon, You surely know how to kiss …-_ she confessed, while ever so gently making round moves with her hips against his probing erection, teasing him. _\- Who would've thought you had this fire buried inside yourself, huh Agent Kennedy? –_

|Cause everything is not yet lost...|

 _-And there's much more to it, Redfield.-_ he again whispered into her ear, following her hip moves, feeling her buttcheeks squeeze his clothed erection a bit, coming to moan into her neck, while pressing their tangled hands as a way to contain that over excitement. _– You're a great kisser yourself, huh?-_ She was so soft to the touch and that perfume … Leon wanted to eat her up- almost literally and surely figuratively. _\- Want to make the most of our movie night, Red?-_ he suggested, while freeing one of his hands and making her turn her head a bit, just enough to be able to peck her lips.

 _-Yes, please, Mr. Kennedy-_ she pecked his lips back, and squeezing his hand that was still tangled with hers, she boldly made him roam her body- her flat stomach, the side of her waist, the upper part of her thigh… and without saying a thing, she simply guided his hand into her cotton shorts and under the fabric of her underwear, making him find her already wet womanhood, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning into his mouth in the process.

|(Does life seem worthwhile to you?)  
HERE'S HOW TO ORDER!|

 _-…oh my god, Claire…-_ Leon was so turned on with that boldness, that out of pure excitement he pushed his hips so fiercely and forward that he almost glued the woman to the kitchen counter. She was so wet already, he wanted to taste her so badly; and her forwardness… so tempting. The man was already breathing thru his mouth, hot into her neck. His heart beating crazily against his ribcage. Leon tried to explore her center while kissing her face, lips, neck and shoulder, but it turned out that she was the one guiding his hand the way she wanted to be touched. First she made him press her clit with his index and middle fingers, making him do some round motions, teasing the little nub making it swollen, she then used his fingers to roam towards her opening, making his palm flat against her now swollen clit- she made him put some pressure there, while his fingers simply teased her entrance, sometimes entering one finger a bit, sometimes just making round moves into her urethral opening. " _She really knows what and how she wants it_ "- he thought. Her hips moving on round motions against his erection, helping his fingers movements. She was using his hands to masturbate herself, moaning shamelessly. _" So fucking hot"._

|Does life seem worthwhile to you?|  
Do others push you around?| _  
_|Is age against you?|

-..Yes… I love it..yes..Wes..-

Claire choked on her own saliva and opened her eyes wide out of surprise, stunned by a second. Leon didn't catch it, but she was sure she almost said Wesker's name. _"What the fuck?!"_ She recomposed quickly and this time she let him do as he please, leaving his hands to explore her freely. The younger Redfield enlaced her hands around his neck and awkwardly pushed his head towards her, to give him a kiss. She sucked his chin, she licked his lips and then she again untangled her tongue in his, while feeling him finger fuck her. Leon put now two fingers inside her, curling them up and palming her clit. He started to move them with precision and speed, up and down, in and out, trying to make her lose it.

|Sing and rejoice!  
Does life seem worthwhile to you?|

 _-..Fuck…I'm … I'm …so…closs…-_ she tried to express it, but it was so difficult, her mind was clouded with pleasure. It had been so long she had been fingered, so long she felt an orgasm (or so she thought anyway). _– keep it…go..going…fuck fuck fuck..-_ she was now moving her hips frantically, round and round, helping his movements.

 _-Come for me, Claire….-_ he said between their lips, sucking hers now. _– I want you to come on my fingers, Redfield.-_ he then started to make back and forth movements with his hips, as if he was penetrating her. Oh how he wanted to feel her insides. _\- Come for me, Clairebear.-_ he whispered hot in her ear, coming to kiss her again then.

|Does emotional music  
Have quite an effect on you?|

 _-..Oh ….My… Wes.. -_ again Wesker' name was almost blurted out. – _YESSS_ _My yess L-Leon_ \- She came in his fingers just as he demanded, being silenced with his kiss. Her body shook entirely against his and her insides squeezed his fingers. Leon felt a warm torrent of her fluids slip between his digits and wet the fabric of her panties. They both were panting. Leon remained his fingers inside her, feeling her spasms. He wanted to suck her womanhood now, to taste her juices. He waited for her to come down her high and pulled his fingers out of her. They were both smiling wide. Claire got her eyes closed, but Leon was watching her intensely. She was glowing. _"She looks like an angel"-_ he thought. The agent then got his hand off of her shorts and was about to put his fingers into his mouth to savor her taste, but Claire stopped him and bringing those fingers to her mouth, she eagerly sucked it, tasting herself. Leon was about to argue, he had even made a pout, but when she started to suck it, he forgot everything he was to argue about. He swallowed dry then.  
 _-…Claire…-_ she kept so eagerly sucking it _.- Cla-Claire?!...-_ Leon turned her around, to face him. She still had her eyes closed, a half smile playing on her lips and his fingers inside her mouth _.- Claire, y-you ar-re driving me crazy here.-_

She laughed and opened her eyes, those so bright and vivid eyes staring at him. She was displaying such a naughty face; Leon wanted to fuck her senseless right now and there. His throbbing member began to hurt. As if reading his mind, Claire simply stopped sucking his fingers, pulled his face towards her to give him a kiss, while both her hands roamed his chest and descended to his pants. Without asking for any permission, she just unzipped his trousers and started to caress his erection through the fabric of his boxers, first with soft brush of her fingers and palms, to then grab it and firmly squeeze, receiving a moan of approval. Instinctively, Leon started those back and forth motions again, fucking her hands.

Besides that VERY strange episode of almost calling Wesker's name, Claire was feeling satisfied. Leon had made her feel so good. Such caloused and thick and long fingers, and his rock hard body pressing into her, his tall frame almost engulfing her…his kiss…. Claire would have never imagined Leon to be such a goodlover and they haven't done anything…yet- she hoped. Wanting to reward him , she started to suck his chin and lips, and lick his neck, while moving her hands with more effort, up and down his thick shaft, while using the other hand to cup gently his balls. She was watching him intensely, relishing at the faces and sounds he was making.

 _-You're… going to make me cum, Red..-_ he warned, trying then to free himself. _– Let's take it somewhere else before you make a mess.-_ he suggested, finishing their kiss with a peck to her lips and trying to get some distance from her skilled hands.

|I-I can help-I can help you-I can help you help yourself!|

Claire laughed and released him, coming to bear-hug again, resting her face against his chest.  
 _-…Leon Scott Kennedy…-_ she said and sighed as she pushed her face away from his chest just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. _– I think I owe you the movie night without movie of your life! Thank you!-_ she added playfully, pecking his lips and hugging him tightly one last time. _– I just need to regain strength on my legs and put these things away. Do you mind helping me there?-_ she said pointing to makeshift bed and the television still on. _– I'll tend to you in my quarters.-_ and then she winked at him, coming to put away the empty bottles, glasses, chocolate box and stuff, all giggles and smiles, humming some song to herself.

 _-Sure thing, Red! Consider it done –_ he was flabbergasted. How could she go from that nasty little thing to this childish little angel all giggles and smiles? Leon couldn't help the broad smile playing on his face. He gave her butt a nasty slap, gaining a moan in return, and proceeded to fold the blankets and turn the tv off. In his mind, the agent was playing all the things he would do to his Redfield tonight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter IV- The Edge of the World (M )

**AN: Hey, guys!**  
 **It took me long enough to give you guys something, alright u.ú**  
 **And now I'm here to officially apologize and ALSO ask for your forgiveness.**  
 **I'm facing a really annoying writer's block. It isn't for lack of ideas and plot, really. I've known where I wanted this to go from the very start, since the song choice for its title and its very first line. But I'm actually suffering from a bad episode of completely laziness and it seems I have lost my confidence. Every time I open the doc to get the chapter done, I just keep staring at it, not finding the will power or a single word to actually finish it.**

 **I'm really sorry for that. I hope you, _my readers,_ can understand it.**

 **This is being very difficult for me, especially because it makes me feel defeated. I really wanted to deliver a steamy smut, but what comes forward is just the outline of it. I wasn't able to even finish the chapter. It pains me admit.**

 **I'm posting it only to prove my point. I HAVE TRIED. I REALLY DID.**

 **I want to thank my sister, Xaori, for all the helping she has offered me. She tried so hard to motivate me and to give me directions and suggestions and all. Unfortunately, my muse seems to be dead and gone…for good. Sister, you're awesome and talented. Thank you for wasting your time trying to push me up and out this hellhole I find myself stuck into. I owe you so much! S2 If I ever get to work on this again, it will totally dedicated to you.**

 **And I also want to suggest you guys to go and have a look at my sister's works. She's very talented and a huge Cleon fan too. She has this story " Just Friends", based on the foundation and development of Leon and Claire's friendship. It's my FAVORITE Cleon story in the world, and I totally recommend to any Cleon fan out there. It's worthy. A very easy and pleasant reading. Oh, it she's also working on it's sequel, but I can't say much. I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Once again thanks for giving me the chance. I'm really sorry to let you guys down. I hope you can forgive.**  
 **Please, try to enjoy this piece of reading.**

 **My best regards.**

 ** _She loves me not_ _–_**  
 ** _A Resident Evil_ _CLEON_ _(_ _C_ _l_ _aire Redfield and L_ _eon_ _S. Kennedy) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _PWP FANFICTION_**

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|_  
 _-Dialogue-_  
 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Chapter IV – Edge of the World**_

 _What a wonderful night it turned out to be.  
Smiling to himself while silently watching Claire humming a Queen's song to herself, tidying the kitchen, Leon was gathering what she had told him to. It wouldn't take him long to tidy up her living room so they could get back to... their "movie night". So he wondered…_

 _| Come here, my love  
I'll tell you a secret |_

 _What has suddenly changed and drawn them to one another like that?  
Leon was still Leon- the playboy and Claire was still Claire – the tomboy. Right?_

Although the agent every now and then had always wondered how it would be to bed Claire, it never went very far from brief consideration, since he always felt guilty afterwards. The Redfields were like family model to him in a way- since he was an only child and had a very distant and difficult relationship with his parents, the Red siblings could be the closest he had of a family environment- and Claire never showed any interest in him as a man. Leon was always used to women jumping on him, that the way so playful and friendly of hers around everyone, made he think that he wasn't her type and that she just saw him as a good friend. Leon would NEVER EVER risk that friendship over a possible one night stand….at least that have been until this very evening.

When he first set foot on this building, his mind was flooded with doubts, what ifs and what nots. His past experiences with the redhead had been brief and intense, but in the end, very hurtful, scarring even. He used to feel betrayed somehow, and filled with worries and unwanted desires. But right now, all that confusion and pain had given place to this comfy feeling of understanding and belonging. From the moment they set eyes on each other and she greeted him with that beautiful smile and powerful hug- so different from their previous encounters- to just about now, Claire had made him feel welcome, close… and well…really aroused. She looked so freaking sexy by being just herself. Not fancy clothing, heavy makeup and sexy underwear, no. She was sexy wearing comfy clothing and wide smiles. The mere thought made his cock twitch again. What a fire she had!

He was still worried that their recent doings would fuck up their friendship somehow, of course. Leon wasn't ready to commit himself nor wanted to lose a good friend because of that. He also knew that they had just found their way back to each other. Wouldn't it be a mistake? Well, probably. But as she stated before, they were both consent adults. Claire seemed aware that this was about fun and having a good time- about friends taking care of each other. She agreed to make the most of their night, didn't she? Leon needed to get rid of his pent up stress and Claire needed to get rid of her worries. They would both win, right?

What has changed then?

"Nothing has changed"- he thought. " We needed some time apart to find a way to become closer, that's all." – he concluded, deciding it would do no good to keep wondering about what has or would change from now on. What would their night together turn out to be was a matter for the morning after. There was no point in rushing the inevitable. Right?

|Come closer, now  
I want you to believe it|

When finished, Claire went to him and taking both of his hands in hers, tangling them together, she looked him in the eyes -such a hypnotizing gaze she had- and smiled. Leon got out of his reminiscences and instantly felt drawn to her again. He knew she was about to say something for she had this expectant look; but he just couldn't wait. He needed to have a quick taste of her lips again. He lowered his face towards her and brushed their lips together, nice and easy, kinda silencing her. He roamed his tongue around her lips making their outline. She sucked in a breath. And as much as he wanted so badly to deepen the kiss and get her ready and spread for him right there and now, he knew it wouldn't be right. Claire deserved more. It was about taking her time. That much he knew at least. She deserved to be loved, not simply fucked. The thought surprised Leon, but he wasn't sure why. He wasn't in love with her, but he would make love to her, yes. Nothing more, nothing less. Why was he so surprised? Maybe because it was the very first time EVER that he considered making love to someone? That could be it.

He shook all the self-questioning away, and untangling their hands, he brought his to her face, cradling and caressing it, pecking her lips, coming to look back at her.  
They were smiling to each other.

 _\- I'm sorry, Red. It seems that_ _ **lately**_ _I can't get enough of you-_ _he said playfully, while rubbing his nose in hers, as a caress. Apparently, flirty Kennedy could be sweet and caring too._

 _-Aren't you Prince Charming, Leon? –_ _She laughed. Not making fun of him, no. It was a genuine laugh._ _-No need to be sorry. The feeling is mutual.-_ _she pecked his lips back encircling her arms around his frame, while caressing his back thru the fabric of his shirt with her fingertips._

Leon pulled her for a possessive hug, leaving a kiss at the top of her head.

 _\- Were you going to say something before?-  
_ _  
_ _-Yeah… I was going to.. ask if .. you are ready for… our… funtime?-_ _she said shyly muffling the sound by hiding her face in his chest._

Leon laughed heartily in response, finding her shyness about vocalizing it, so cute. Distancing their torsos a bit to look her in the eyes again, he confessed:

 _\- How could I be not, Claire?-_ _Feeling bold again, he curled himself over her frame, tightening his arms around her, descending his hands down her back and over her buttcheeks to pull her more into him and to press his groin into her again, making her feel that he was still ready indeed. Not completely hard, but not flaccid either._

She giggled and upped her look towards his face

 _._ _She was so red in the face._ _\- Care to join me then, Sir?-_ _Claire took some distance from his body and offered him a hand. Promptly Leon nodded and took it, tangling them together._

Young Redfield led the way.

|I'll tell you all the things  
You want to hear|

Leon kept his gaze on her while she was a bit forward, leading the way to her bedroom: she was wearing her brother's shirt. His mind began to wonder…How would she look like completely naked? What color must be her nipples? Leon was betting with himself that they would be a light shade of pink. His cock twitched again.  
Claire was shoeless and wore that damned tight boxer shorts. Her cotton white thighs, oh my, they seemed so strong… she could leglock him…around his face…around his waist… he wouldn't mind at all… All he did mind was the curve of her back….he wanted to lick it and to taste her sweat. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail swinging both ways with her every move. Her hair was much longer than the last time he saw her. He wanted to ride her from behind to pull her by her hair just to make her arch her back and perk that bubbly butt up for him. That round behind… Geezus, he wanted to get his handprint there, to bit and suck it… hard. Would she let him?  
For what he has seen so far of her, Claire seemed the type of girl to like it rough. Win-win for him. Right ?

|Don't worry, baby  
There's nothing to fear| _  
_

 _-…Ready?-_ _her playful voice startled him, bringing him back from his reminiscences. She had turned around and was looking at him expectantly. He nodded, squeezing her hand tighter. His heart was crazily drumming. He was so eager, he thought he might die from longing._

 _\- Are you ok?-_ _she laughed and touched his face. He looked so flushed. His skin was hot against her palm._

 _-... I am, I am… I was just having some-_ _she opened the door and pulled him in with her._ _– thoughts..-_

The room was large, but had not much furniture or decor in it. A Large King sized bed with dark sheets, two nightstands with lighted lamps, a large Wardrobe, a shelf -with books, a laptop and frames- and a comfort recliner chair next to it. The room was only being lightly illuminated by the lamps, so Leon couldn't make the wall colors or see her pictures… His eyes then focused on his Claire again. She closed and locked the door behind them and taking him by the hand, led him to where the chair was. She made Leon sit on it. She had her eyes locked with his. He could tell that she was a bit nervous, as she had her cheeks a dark shade of pink and shaking fingers touching his hands now….and up to his arms…massaging his shoulders… then down his chest… until she reached the edge of his shirt.

 _-Lemme take care of you…Leon...-_ _She whispered in his ear, while leaning over him and VERY slowly lifting up his shirt, taking it off. Leon nodded and helped her free him from it. The fabric was thrown at his feet._

Claire diverted her eyes from his and took in the sight of his bare chest. She let out a deep breath. He was so perfectly build. Fit and tanned. It made her mouth water.

She then lowered herself… to her knees.

|Hey, little girl  
Would you like some candy?|

In front of his spread legs now, she caressed his thighs from his knees up, touching ever so slightly his erection, stopping by his belt. Without asking for permission, she took it off and eased his zipper down, slightly rubbing her palm against his clothed member. Her hands ran to the waistband of his boxers and jeans and her pleading eyes told him to help her free himself from it. He upped himself a bit just enough for Claire slide down his pants and underwear and take off his shoes, leaving him completely bare in front of her.

Leon wasn't shy about his nudity. Quite the contrary actually. He absolutely loved the hunger in her gaze. How she seemed hypnotized by his form. Claire was devouring him with her staring- He saw how her eyes darkened and her smile turned into a seductive one when she laid her gaze on his erection, standing up proudly so close to her face… He smirked, satisfied.

 _-Like what you see, Red?-_ _He asked with a cocky tone and a hint of amusement; while caressing her hair.  
Leon wanted to rush her, but he knew he shouldn't. This teasing always got him on edge. He knew she was taking her sweet time just to see him beg. He saw how forward she was when he fingered her. She wanted to be in control. Leon would usually fight for it, fight to be the one in charge. He usually took pleasure in pushing his woman, but Claire was different. She was her own type of fatale and for the first time, he would wait to see it. _

_-How could I not?-_ _she answered with delight. Her hands travelled up and down his legs – from his ankles to the top of his thighs but always missing his (aching) groin area- then his torso, up and down, running her warm palms and pressing her gentle fingers on his abs and chest, up his shoulders, caressing his arms, then down his chest again. She was trying to ease his anxiety massaging him… but well, it wasn't working. Leon's chest was heaving and his fingers digging into the chair' arms, while his darkened eyes were burning into hers. His lips in a thin line. Claire could see and feel that he was trying to hold himself. Claire upped her gaze to his eyes again.  
_ _\- You seem on edge, Sir …Want some cold water?-_ _the same cocky tone he had. She smirked. She licked her lips and pushed herself a bit up, just enough to reach his torso. The young woman licked and sucked his chin, then down his neck and chest, encircling her wet and hot tongue around one of his nipples at the same time her right hand went down on him, folding around the base of his manhood, starting to pump him, slowly and firmly, up and down; receiving a throaty moan from him in exchange. She eyed him and saw that he had now his eyes closed and his head thrown back, resting in the chair's backrest.  
_ _  
\- That.. feels so good, Red... Humm-_ _he confessed, while feeling her tongue do the same treatment to his other nipple and every now and then, her hand press his manhood harder, stronger; but not a single bit faster. TORTURE._

|Look into my eyes  
I've seen it all  
Hand in hand  
Together we fall|

Claire let out a soft laugh and kissed down his torso, very freaking slowly, leaving wet pecks ALL around his chest, down his abs…she kissed his belly button, all the while still slowly pumping him. Before her lips reached so very close to his erection, her other hand cupped his sac and then she wet kissed the tip of his manhood, pressing her lips to his gland and licking his urethral opening.

 _-…shh..oot!-_ _  
She was teasing him so much for what have seem like so long, that when she engulfed his gland with her hot lips, Leon screamed out of surprise and pure pleasure and jerked up on his seat, as his hands instinctively went down to her head. With his mind clouded with pleasure, his primal reaction was to push her head further down, forcing her to put almost all of him into her mouth..He did it unconsciously and just came to realize it, when he heard her gag, her throat muscles tight around him as his head hit the very end of her throat. He almost came from it._ _"Get a hold on yourself, man! Stop feeling and acting like a fucking virgin."-_ _he scolded himself_ _._ _  
The agent then let go of her head, and pushed her face up to him.  
_ _-I'm so sorry, Claire.-_ _showing concern in his voice and features. He was caressing her cheeks with shaking fingers._ _– I couldn't control it.-_ _he asked while running a thumb under her right eye to clean a tear threatening to roll down. He pecked her lips._ _\- You ok?-_

|We'll sing and dance  
And we'll find romance  
And we'll stroll to the edge of the world|

She laughed into his lips. The truth was that Claire wasn't offended nor hurt or anything like that. She actually liked him losing control. She was feeling proud of herself by making the ever loverboy weak on his legs. When he forced her head, the young woman felt electric waves roam her whole body all the way to her clit. Claire could feel her wetness pooling on her shorts.

 _-That's ok, Leon.-_ _she caressed his cheeks too._ _– I know I make you lose it.-_ _she giggled and pushed his face down towards her and pecked his lips again._ _– I want all of you. Don't hold back…-_ _she said between their lips_ _\- just try not to choke me, please…-_ _playful as usual._

Without another saying she started to pump more fiercely and quicker; kissing him, from his lips, chin, and neck… all the way down to his cock again. When she reached it, she licked like it a Popsicle, from its base to its tip, one, two times, and then she mouthed him whole, opening her mouth wide and putting her tongue out to make more room for him. Her right hand squeezed its base and her left hand caressed his sac. Her head started to bob up and down his shaft while her hand pumped him in sync. Such a tight, wet and hot environment for him. The wet sound of her sucking, all the while making eye contact with him was leaving Leon breathless. He wouldn't last long. She could feel it in the tightness of his muscles and balls.

 _-…Cla..ire…-_ _his voice hoarse and failing. Leon's hands went to her head again, caressing it. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but that show she was giving was too much, so he alternated between open and closed eyes.  
_ _-…Clai…re…I'm … I can't..Clai..re_ _….- He tried to warn her that he was close, but the words leaving his mouth were not making any sense. Who would've thought that the always kind and gentle Claire could suck like that? Overdose of stimuli for sure._

Hearing him not making any sense and squirm in his seat, only fueled her desire to make him lose it.

 _\- you're so big, Kennedy.-_ _She said breathless and then put her mouth on his hardness again, now with more effort, humming into him, making her throat muscles tight and release its hold on his meat while going up and down faster, sucking harder._

-..Clai…re…I…can't… I'm…- Leon tried to take her off of him, pushing her head, but she wouldn't let him.

 _-allofu-_ _she hummed muffled by her sucking.-_ _iwanfallofyou.-_

-..arghh …I'mcuming!..-

 _Leon couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud groan and a forceful push to her head, he released himself into her mouth. Warm and thick, a great load of his seed. It had been soo long._

Claire could feel the spasm of his manhood and the hot seed pooling on her mouth. She didn't stop sucking him a single minute. She swallowed all of him, not leaving a single drop escape her hungry mouth. She had her eyes closed.

 _-jesus…-_ _still out of breath and with closed eyes, he tried to soothe her, caressing her head and cheeks._ _–Red-_ _all he could muster to say. When he finally opened his eyes to look at her, she was smiling with his cock still inside her mouth, with red cheeks and closed eyes. Leon couldn't picture a better image. That smile would haunt him forever, he was sure._ _"Naughty girl"._ _  
_

|Come sit right down  
Lay your head on my shoulder|

 _Claire opened her eyes and looked at his. With a pop sound, she let him out of her mouth.  
_ _\- hummm!_ _– She said while caressing his thighs. Claire upped herself to sit on his lap, while caressing his arms, and rubbing her nose into his in a gesture of affection. With Claire it would never be just lust of just affection. She always would deliver and demand both. She hugged him, resting her face against his chest, listening to the crazy drumming of his heart and the loud sound of his heavy breathing. His form was still shaky. Such a turn on for her._

Leon reciprocated all her caresses, and hugged her back, closing his eyes and resting his face on top of her head, while still trying to recompose. He have had many women in his life, but not a single one could deliver both pleasure and comfort, love and lust to him- Not that he ever pursued it in any other girl before anyway... But … It felt like a good change, good news to him, so he would embrace it. The agent let out a holding breath and relaxed, feeling her weight on top of him. His big hands roaming her back under the fabric of that loose shirt. Such smooth skin she had.

 _-Thank you, Claire..-_ _his voice still hoarse. He kissed the top of her head again and then brought her face up to look at him._ _–… I could never praise you enough..that was_ _…- he couldn't find words._

 _Didyoulikeit, Kennedy ?-_ _although he could see that she was a bit shy about it, by the color of her cheeks and the rushed manner she asked, Claire still had the guts to ask anyway. So like her. He couldn't find it anymore cute….and sexy._

 _He laughed._ _– How could I not, Red? That was the best…-_ _he couldn't say it…it would sound rude_ _. -… that was the best treatment ever.-_ _they both laughed heartily. He pecked her lips._ _– So… -_ _Leon wanted to avoid awkward silence, but wasn't sure what to say or do next. His legs were still a bit weak and he needed a moment to get ready again. He knew that wasn't all for their night. He would still have her. Oh yes, he would._

-…so…- she mimicked him, holding her gaze on his, smiling shyly and caressing his soft locks.

 _– want some cold water now?-_ _she laughed, mocking him._

 _\- Nah… But…-_ _Feeling more recovered, he then lifted himself from the chair, cradling her form bride style and walking with her towards her bed_ _.- I would like some more of you… If you don't mind.-_ _He laid her sitting at the edge of the bed, while crouching near her. He kneeled in front of her, spreading her legs for him. He caressed her thighs from her knees up, touching ever so slightly her womanhood thru the fabric of her shorts, feeling its wetness. Without asking for permission, he started to lower her shorts, his pleading eyes telling her to help him. She upped herself a bit just enough for him slide down the fabric. The agent could see the glistening moisture between her legs. Leon didn't even have to make the effort to leave her bare to him, as she anticipated it and have freed herself of that STARS shirt while he was taking off her shorts. Claire wasn't hearing any bra or top, so when Leon looked up, he was greeted with two perky, round and full cotton white breasts and small and hard very light pink nipples. She was completely bare before him now. His cock sprung to life again as he contemplated her nudity. She was beautiful. And just like that, he was rock hard again._

Feeling exposed, Claire fought the urge to hide herself.

 _-..li..like wha…what you see, Kennedy?-_ _She asked bashfully, trying to mask her shame, while combing her fingers thru his soft blond locks, eyes locked with his._

 _-Oh yeah…-_ _He upped his torso_ _–Very… very much, Red.-_ _and with his hands making their way up her body, massaging her from her knees up to her shoulders, Leon used his body weight to push her down onto bed and brought his mouth to hers. With locked lips, his tongue went out and made their outline, to then push forward for another skilled breath-taking kiss.  
His tongue battled and entangled itself with hers on a feverish kiss, while he started to rub his whole body against hers. Leon's plans were set on taking his time, to tease her as much as she had done to him, but he was so into their doings, so fueled by the intensity of their kissing, that even without realizing it, his right hand went between them and was about to set his steel hard manhood into her entrance. She was soo wet and hot, ready to take him in, he would slip inside sooo easily…smoothly … and he wanted it so badly… he was more than ready to get it done, to finally feel how she was inside…_

Suddenly , Claire grabbed his hair and tugged at it forcefully…

 _-Leon!-…_ _waking him up from his horny trance._ _-WAIT!-_ _She pushed him off a bit, just enough to separate their glued bodies and catch her breath.  
They were both shaky and the way he was eyeing her now, made her want to both eat him alive and curl herself into a ball. It was a mix of surprise, anger and very raw and deep desire. His once clear blue eyes were a dark shade of ocean blue, both exciting and frightening.  
Her voice was husky and wavering. __– We… need…-_ _she was beet red now, suddenly looking away…_ _-protection…I …-_ _Suddenly she tried to up herself to sit, pushing his body away_ _. - I should have thought it all thru, Leon..I'm sorry…But … I don't want to put you in danger… and Oh gosh…I hope I haven't done it already.-_

* * *

 **I'm sorry, but this is the end. I hope someday I find the will to finish it properly.**


End file.
